1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scraper devices, and is directed more particularly to a scraper assembly for use with razor blades of a known type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scraper devices are generally well known in the art and in basic form include a handle having a blade of some sort attached thereto. A free edge of the blade is brought to bear against a surface sought to be scraped clean, as in the case of removing a sticker or paint from glass, or removing peeling paint from a surface, etc. In instances where the free edge is sharpened, care must be exercised to prevent the edge from inflicting harm to persons and articles which might come in contact with the edge. Some scrapers are adapted to utilize razor blades, which are very useful in providing a good scraping edge but which also present an element of danger in view of the cutting capability of the edge.